warrior_clan_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Blog that Vi Deleted
Hello, If your looking at this blog you've took an intrest in this wiki. Congrads. Today I am going to teach you how to survive this wiki till you are at home here. Important things you need to knowEdit First you NEED 'to read this If you don't it will cause alot of problems, not just for you, but for all of us admins who would like you to stay. I will post some of the most important rules here. *To join a clan you need to ask the owner of the clan. *To make a clan you should have alot of Role-play(RP) Expereince here. I recomed at least 2 weeks of active Role-play(RP) and 5 admins approvel. This is because in the past we have had new users come on, make clans, then never come back. *Be respectful of the admins. We worked hard to earn our place as admin. We are here to help you to this ponit. *DO NOT be a know it all. Ex, "You need 5 admins apprvel to make a clan." "I know" It's not only annoying but disrespectful. *Though we older users and admins are here to help you. You should spend sometime learning on your own. Asking questions on talk pages on how to do things. The younger admins (Me/Cotton/ Cinder) are the ones to ask for small things. This is because the older admins have helped alot more new users then us, and if you get to be an admin, it will be your job too. Now that I have gone though some of the important rules and things you need to know about this wiki I'll get to your new step. Joining a clan.Edit First thing you need to do is chose a clan. On this wiki there are many clans to chose from. The best place to look for a clan is the Clan list Find a clan you think is intresting and click you will be surprised on the clans you will discover here. When joining a clan go to that thing on a page that says talk. You might find examples such as ''Can I join as: Blueberry: Blue she-cat with dark blue eyes. Deputy. Thinclaw: Black tom with white stripes and thin claws, yellow eyes. Silverleaf: Sliver she-cat with silver eyes. Whitedawn: Blue she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes. Blueberry's sister This is the format you should follow for join a clan. to get to the page to ask(Called Talk) There is a botton next to Edit botton, it will have a number beside the talk showing how many times it was edited. Ask there. When your done asking to join a clan put your siggie, if this term is unfamilar to you it's ~ ~ ~ ~ Without the spaces. This will get you your siggie(Short for signature) And wait for the Owner to respond. Role-playingEdit I hope this is reveiw, but if not that's alright. '''Role-playing is located at the end of the page after Allegiances When role-playing you should read the whole Role-play on the page, but if your lazy like many people are, at least the last 5 posts so you know what is going on in the Role-play(RP) To Role-play, or should I say before you Role-play put - - - - Without the spaces at least 4 of the Hyphen's to make a line like so.... ---- Then you write your post, like so Rainbowstar snaped out of her dream and ran to Tanwyleaf's den. "Tawnyleaf, wake up, I have to tell you something." When you are done place your siggie there so it will look like so Rainbowstar snaped out of her dream and ran to Tanwyleaf's den. "Tawnyleaf, wake up, I have to tell you something." Doekit Talking is easy, it meaning something is hard 01:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) AdminsEdit One of the most scary, yet kind things on a wiki are admins. Admins are the heart and soul of a wiki. They have worked hard to earn there place sometimes spending months of Role-playing before they ould even become admins. All Admins where at once Chat mons. That is one step higher then a normal user. The admins on here. I'll give you a little about them, and about how they act around new users. Though mostly over all they are all friendly. These are the Admins most likely to be on here and help you Bold for oldest, italic for most helpfu''l, Underlined for not always active '''Vi'- former Head(In charge) Admin on this wiki, She may have a temper but over all a good heart. Alot of New users contact her and don't leave siggies, so please remember to leave your siggie everywhere you write something, all but on chat. Luna- A follow brony and a great kind person. She isn't that active at the moement but she's a great person to help you get on your feet and start Role-playing and being an active person on this wiki, she helped me when I was a new user. Bird- A great friend and Role-player, she will help you, if you ask her that is Cinder- Cinder, I like to call her, our fluttershy, I call her this because not only is she helpful, but on of the kindest people you are likely to meet online, she is another person who helped me when i was a new user and felt awkward going out there and Role-playing. Cotton- Rather then profile Cotton I'll let what she does speck for herself, she's an active user on this wiki and one of my best friends. she will help you, but as she once said, we can ony help you if you help your self as well. We may be teachers but if your on this wiki you are old enough to do somethings on your own. Me- Instead of telling you about me i'll let the other admins do that in comments. :) Story timeEdit I am going to tell you a story, feel free to skip it, but i feel as though you should know how us admins feel when you need us to help you with so much when we didn't get alot of help when we where new users. I found this wiki around the time Earthclan was being Role-played. It's a clan that is long gone from Role-playing minds. I remember the beauty of watching people come togetehr to do something they all loved. Role-play And warriors. That summer I read every bit if Role-play I could get my hands on. It was magic. In that fall Cinderstar joined and quickly made Sharpclan,Mossclan,Hawkclan, Heatherclan and Rushclan. I loved how quickly they would Role-play and how New users cme all the time. The wiki was active and beautiful, It still is. Back then there was a difrent group of admins, and from what i've seen from that time you had to do everything by your self. Once you joined you taught yourself how to join a clan, found the clan, how to Role-play, when to talk in chat, who was friendly who was mean. you did everything all by yourself. I watched the wiki for till the date i joined. Janurary 21st 2012. I joined around 3-4 days before Aspen left. I didn't know why, I didn't ask. When I joined you didn't ask such things for fear of ban. Maybe it was just me. But the day I joined, I vowed not to leave, not ever. I did ask questions, I chose a younger admin, her name was Shortstar. If you really wanta know what went on look at her page and mine. What we worte over a year ago is still there, to this date. About in march A new user came her name was Eaglewater then but soon changed her name to Eaglefur. She owned Lifeclan. I never even hear of it being made. But sometimes admins did such things. We role-played till I saw her on chat. Up till that moement i had never joiend chat, because I was afrid of stalkers and stuff and that fear keeps us all from giving out personally information. I joined and we start to RP. In the month of May the last day of the month, someone new came on, her name was Cotton and little did i know, she would one day become one of my best friends. the day she joined I had tooken to a abit of going to each new users talk page welcoming them. I did the same with her, though it seemed at the time, she had a bond with Bird more then I. At the time I didn't like bird. She seemed bland and boring. The first thing I ever said to cotton besides the welcome was How did you get the green box on the page? Cottonfur 19:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Cottonfur Ok for the green box you go to templates which is on the side bar of the edit thing.then you go to add other templates then to infoclan. Let your True colours show 19:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Around an hour later, on chat while waiting for Eagle. Cotton came on and we chatted. I still remember the first PM I ever gave to Cotton, It was about Vi, Back then I was only a chat mon, but I was terrified of Vi, I'd seen what she could do to a new user and it scared me to death thinking it could happen to me. but it kept me in line. the first PM I ever gave Cotton was... Don't be rude to Vi, she hates new users She then said ''I wasn't planning on it. '' And from that moement on a friendship was made. Now the months went by and I became an admin followed by Cotton, Eagle who was then nicknamed Eagie, A new user named Littleleaf joined who I nicknamed Leafeh, she became an admin and over that summer I remember Role-playing and having fun and sillyness and everything was great. After Summer ended nothing really changed. The wiki is like it is now. New users will come, Old users will go, but the thing that holds us all together is Our love of Warriors, Role-play and eachother. Thank you. A final farewellEdit I Hope you've enjoyed reading this Blog as much as I have writing it. This Blog was Finshed Doekit Talking is easy, it meaning something is hard 01:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) It will be updated or changed as times past, though I hope the message stays the same. This isn'tmy wiki, your wiki, It's our wiki we all make it great and all who it is.If your not planning to Stay here for along time I time that you shouldn't start. but before you decide, look over the Role-play read talk pages, chat with people abut random stuff. This might be the one site that you know you can always come back too. To End this Blog i'd like to give this video Category:Things Vi delated